A blue pair of jeans costs $$15$, which is $3$ times as much as a yellow pair of gloves costs. How much does the yellow pair of gloves cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$15 \div 3$ $$15 \div 3 = $5$ A yellow pair of gloves costs $$5$.